Doctor Who The Untold Season
by magic kid930
Summary: You've probably seen a lot of Doctor Who fan fics, but don't just dismiss this one. I'll try to update regularly. It tells the story of The Doctor, and a new companion. It's set AFTER Series 4 of the more recent ones, but BEFORE the Christmas Special.
1. John Smith Prologue

Prologue:

"Jake! Your breakfast is ready! Now get up, or you'll be late for school!"

A boy of about fifteen opened his eyes to a lit room. He had just been awoken from an amazing dream – he was about to kiss Leona Lewis – but his mum had snapped him out of it just before their lips met. The boy, Jake, grumbled as he sat on the edge of his bed and stretched. He was about to endure another day at his boring school, where nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. Not even any of those alien invasions on Earth had interfered with the school: none of the staff had been controlled by the aliens that had invaded on Christmas Day; the men made out of metal hadn't even given the school a second look; the star in the sky had shot nowhere near the small town that the school was in; the school insisted that it stayed running when the Atmos technology had gone crazy; and the aliens called Daleks left literally just after they invaded – even the Earth got toed back to its original place.

Still, lots of weird things were happening on Earth, and everyday, Jake prayed that it would actually affect him in some way. Sighing, he got out of bed and walked downstairs into the kitchen, where his mum had set out some toast.

"There you are!" his mum flapped. "Honestly, you lie in longer every week, I swear. If it wasn't for me waking you up everyday, you'd have no hope in Hell of passing your GCSEs, let alone your 'A' Levels"

"Mum, I do have an alarm clock. You just never let me set it!" Jake protested.

"That's because you'd press 'Snooze' as soon as it'd come on, I know. Now eat – your clothes are on the coffee table in the living room!" his mum, Kylie, told him.

Jake spread some butter on his toast and began munching it whilst trying to put his school uniform on one handed. The morning ended normally – him slamming the door as his mum ushered him out.

He walked through the school gates five minutes late, and was trying to think up an excuse as to why, when a man barged past him.

"Hey, watch it!" Jake said.

"Oh, sorry. 'Scuse me" the man said without turning round.

Jake made a rude gesture behind the man's back. The man swivelled round.

"Do you really think it'd be wise to swear at a member of the army?" he demanded, flashing a piece of paper with very official looking writing on it. Jake saw the man's name was John Smith, and that he worked in the weapons department. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must investigate"

"Investigate what? This is probably the most boring school in the history of ever!" Jake told him.

"We'll just see about that" the man said, before running off. Jake wondered if any excitement was going to happen, but pushed the idea out of his head, and ran off to class.


	2. John Smith Chapter One

"Mr. Summers, you're late!"

Jake groaned as the teacher lectured him.

"I know, Sir. Sorry,"

"And why would this be?"

Jake recited what he'd made up in his head. "One of those Dalek thingys was still on Earth, and it tried to kidnap me and take me back to that spaceship in the sky! Then, it almost shot me when I refused to go, but then it malfunctioned and I ran away from it,"

Now it was the teacher's turn to groan. "You really expect me to believe that story?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I spent a good 5 minutes making it up..." Jake began, then slapped himself as he realised what he'd done.

"Well, then, Jake. I'm going to reward you with detention after school! You see, it's not that hard to make things up on the spot. Now, take your seat,"

Jake did so, sitting down next to Ginge, his best mate. Ginge's actual name was Harry, but because he was a redhead, everyone called him Ginge, and it stuck. Ginge didn't mind, though. In fact, he liked it when people called him Ginge instead of Harry.

"So... the real reason why you're late?" Ginge asked, grinning.

"Well, I was half asleep when I was kicked out of the house, then some geezer from the army barged into me at the gates," Jake said.

"Woah, woah, WOAH!" Ginge said. "The Army?"

"Yeah, at least, that's what it said on his I.D," Jake said. "He was John Smith of the weapons department,"

"Boys, is there something you would like to share with the class?" the teacher interrupted.

"Yeah!" Ginge said. "Some dude from the army is in the school!"

That created a lot of excitement in the class. The teacher clapped his hands for silence.

"Yes, Ginge" (even the teachers called him Ginge) "I'm sure there is. Now, if you could kindly come up and show us some proof of this so called 'Army man', then-"

"John Smith, weapons department of the military forces,"

The teacher turned to the doorway, and the same man that had rushed past Jake was there, showing the same piece of paper he'd shown Jake.

"Yes, er... Mr. Smith," the teacher stuttered. "Urm... how can I, er... help you?"

"Is it me, or does Sir seem very nervous?" Jake whispered to Ginge.

"I've been asked by the headmaster to inspect the teaching of your class for the period of one day," John said.

"Err... ok, well... the thing is, in this, er... school we, um... switch periods every hour... so I won't... um... be the teacher for the, um... whole day," the teacher said, sweat dripping off of his cheek.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just follow them around," John said, suddenly grinning. "Now, please, carry on with your lesson,"

"Well, actually, this is just registration. They leave straight from here in about five minutes after I've finished the register,"

"Then finish the register"

"Oh, yes... of course... umm..." The teacher then proceeded to call out the names of the students in the class. Jake and Ginge both responded to their names, but were also watching John Smith. He didn't exactly look like someone from the Army – you'd most expect someone with huge muscles, wearing Army camouflage clothing, and lots of stubble. John was the exact opposite; he was quite skinny, wearing a normal t-shirt and jeans with a long, brown coat. He had brown, ruffled hair that looked like he didn't wash or brush it often. He wasn't exactly watching the class, more the teacher. You could see that the teacher was sweating, and Jake and Ginge couldn't understand why a man from the Army would invade their school. Something exciting was happening at last!


	3. John Smith Chapter Two

The office that the headmaster was in was a large room, but hardly tidy

The office that the headmaster was in was a large room, but hardly tidy. There was paperwork scattered everywhere, there were unsightly stains where some of the younger children had wet themselves when they were called to his office, and gum put under the desk and chairs while kids were waiting for him. The 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door didn't make a difference, much to his dismay. The headmaster was Mr. Jones, and whilst the name doesn't imply him being mean, he was. He really hated being disturbed at work, and wondered all of the time why he didn't just quit. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

"Enter" he said, in a raspy voice. In came the teacher that had taken Jake's registration. "Well?" Mr. Jones said. "Make this snappy!"

"Sorry to disturb you, Oh Great One, but... there is a man from the army here, going around with class 10G" the meek teacher said.

"Oh really? And why is this vital to me?" Mr. Jones demanded.

"Well... I feel he may know... about us, I mean"

Mr. Jones rapped his fingers on the desk, that being the only movement he was making, before jumping over his desk and grabbing the teacher by the collar of his neck.

"How could you let this man go willy-nilly around the school? He could uncover us for good! You're a stupid fool that deserves to be killed for you idiocy!" Mr. Jones growled. A long tongue extended out of his mouth, the tip looking like a serpent's. He released the poor teacher, and began pondering what to do. "You must capture one of the students and kill him!" he commanded. "That'll show this... what did you say he said his name was, again?"

The teacher thought back. "I didn't, but it said on his card that he was John Smith of the weapons department,"

"John Smith, eh? No, that wasn't John Smith. There is no such person as John Smith working in the weapons department of the army... that was a man tricking you with Psychic Paper. Yes, we will definitely be uncovered if he gets any more information on us..."

"But... if he's not John Smith, then... who is he?"

Mr. Jones was silent for a second, before saying: "He is a man spoken of with great spite in many planets' history, but spoken of with great praise in others... he is..." Mr Jones paused.

"He is who? Who?" the teacher prompted.

Mr Jones said two words. "The Doctor!"

"Wait... I've heard of him... didn't he stop all of those alien invasions that have happened on Earth?"

"Yes, he did... but he will not stop ours..." Mr. Jones said, his serpent-like tongue hanging out again, showing fangs. "Now... remember, you must kill one of the students... this will show him that if he doesn't leave, we will kill more... there are plenty of students here, we can spare a few hundred..."

"But this is perfect... I've got a detention with Jake Summers after school..."

"Kill him then. Say that he suddenly fainted and you tried to help him... but make sure you don't leave any traces of him on you... or we'll be busted for sure..."

"Yes, sir!"

"Now leave... your presence has not been wasted here, for once!"

"Yes, Sir... thank you, Sir... I will not mess this up, Sir..."

"You'd better not... or you know what'll happen!" Mr. Jones dragged a finger across his neck.

As the teacher left, Mr. Jones grinned evilly. "The Doctor thinks he can stop us… I have a feeling this will be his downfall!"


End file.
